Love For Profanity
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: -::HidaHina::- Hidan really only desired one thing: someone who cursed as much as he did.


First HidaHina! Yeah!...that sounds funny...heh, HidaHina...

Anyway, this feels good!

Pair(s) — HidaHina Xp

Words — 683 or so :)

Rating — M — Reason: oh the vulgar words! XDD

Have fun :p

* * *

Hidan never really needed anything. Of course he wanted many things, but he didn't **need** anything. He believed that all he needed was his religion. Jashin was the only asshole—excuse his thoughts—he would make room for in his life.

He believe_d_ this, until he started feeling weird. Then felt nauseous once he realized what this new emotion was.

He was lonely.

How could this hardcore, harsh, sacrilegious, irreverent, iconoclastic, derisive religionist be lonely! He didn't need anybody! Not Kakuzu! Not his motherfucking coworkers! Not this shitty thing that people call a career! None of these things!!

Even though his mind was telling him differently.

His mind was telling him that he wanted someone special. Yep, special just like him. Someone who was exquisitely gorgeous. Someone who…cursed. A lot.

But who would ever swear as much as he did?

So here he was: alone. Working at his job: Akatsuki Bank. Sitting by himself, waiting for some shithead who thought it'd be funny to be fucking late. Motherfucking client. He looked down at the paper on his desk and scowled. IT WAS A BITCH!

"Excuse me," a voice came, making the banker look up at two twats. One with blonde hair, the other with a rather midnight shade. The fair-haired women told the tense girl with gray eyes to sit down. "I'll be right back."

Hidan gave the girl across from him a black look. "Why the fuck are you so nervous?"

She slowly looked from side to side, as if she was trying to find a way out. "I-I-I'm s…s-sorry."

He rolled his eyes and glanced down at his papers. "_Miss _Hyuga," he said with mockery. "You wanted to get an account at Akatsuki Bank?"

She gulped before nodding hesitantly.

"Freak," he said under his breath and let out a rough, irritated grunt when he didn't see his pen on the table. The aggressor noticed a white object on the floor and whispered out a curse while bending down to get it.

"Bitch!"

Hidan immediately lifted up, bumping his head under the desk in the process, but shook off pain and stood up straight. The girl was staring at him, eyes widened, with her hands over her mouth. Did she…no motherfucking way!

"Did you fucking call me a—"

"Hidan!"

He looked over and glared at the sight of his boss.

"Watch your language," Pein said and continued walking by.

The iconoclast's auburn eyes followed his superior's back with a wry face. Who the fuck did he think he was?! That dumbass cocksucking son of a bitch, worthless motherfucker!! He don't want none of this!

"Pussy!"

His jaw dropped without delay and he swiftly turned his head to his customer, her face now red as a cherry. Hidan fumingly got out of his seat and yelled, "What the fuck! Who the fuck do you think you talking to bitch!"

"I-I-I-I'm…s-sorry…" she stuttered out.

He shook his head frequently like he had a problem. "I'm gonna kick—"

"Wait! Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait!" The blonde rushed over and grabbed the Hyuga's arm, making her stand up. She looked at Hidan with an apologetic expression. She began pushing his client away so they could leave.

"I'm so sorry!"—she put her hand next to her mouth, hiding it from the dark-headed girl—"Tourette's," she whispered making a disgusted face, and headed towards the door.

On that note, Hidan was speechless. That girl was calling him all these vulgar words, and just because she had a disorder. He smirked. She had a disorder that made her curse…a lot.

"Wait bitch!" the crude worshiper yelled and ran after the two females. Fuck Pein, fuck this job! He grinned evilly.

He just met his future wife.

* * *

I'm sorry. I don't think Tourette's is a funny thing. It's just that I watched Not Another Teen Movie and...

Haha! Hinata called Hidan a pussy!

Favorite part: He don't want none of this! XP

please review.


End file.
